-14 hours
by kyunyo
Summary: Fourteen hours in a flight is long enough for Kaito to sit and stew. Now that he's sitting in the velvet chairs of first-class, Kaito can't remember what they even fought about. -KaiShin; M for vague smut-


**This is a 2PKaiShin fic. **

**The 2P verse is: 2Planes/ Two Planes: KidCon and KaiShin belong in different worlds, their gateway to each other's world is through a bookstore. The difference between the two is that 2PKidCon used to have the Black Org, 2PKaiShin's world is one that never had the Black Org.**

Basic run down, you should check out my LJ (found on my profile) to see more 2P drabbles unposted here.

A/N: These drabbles are very addictive to write. *_* I think it mainly has to do with the fact that each prompt requires about 100 words or less and I don't have to dwell on the scenes too long, which is lovely~

**[warning] **Be warned as there is implied smut at the bottom.

_–_

**_01. Sudden_**

_"I'm sorry it's sudden but–"_

_"What the hell do you–"_

_"I don't know, maybe–"_

_"I don't care just–"_

He swallows his anger and leaves the house, door slamming behind him, suitcase rolling after him. He stomps to the bus waiting outside. Making sure to smooth out the scowl, Kaito smiles at the troupe leader, his eyes cold and distant.

"Are you all right, Kuroba?"

He shows teeth and ignores the splitting ache in his chest.

"Yeah."

**_02. Never_**

_He never liked that damn, perverted idiot. _Shinichi tells himself the morning after Kaito left. Life resumes as usual– espresso for breakfast, Americano for lunch, bread and cappuccino for the evening–

He's more tired than usual and still analyzing photographs– a pat on the shoulder interrupts him and Takagi stands beside his desk.

"Tired, Kudou-kun?"

There's a dryness in his eyes and a heaviness on his shoulders that he can't place. Shinichi coughs quietly– he's never felt this exhaustion before.

Shinichi shakes his head and resumes his notes. "No, I'm fine."

**_03. Bother_**

Fourteen hours in a flight is long enough for Kaito to sit and stew. Now that he's sitting in the velvet chairs of first-class, Kaito can't remember what they even fought about.

He only remembers that _look _on Shinichi's face and the guilt gnaws at him. His friends often ask what's bothering him– _why the long face, why the long sigh?_

Kaito doesn't think any good would come out of it if he shares, so he shuts up and stares out the plane window.

Eyes trace the outlines of the clouds and he wonders what Shinichi is doing.

**_04. Bottle_**

"What's the matter?" Is the first thing he hears when Ran sets her eyes on him. Shinichi decides to sink lower into his scarf to hide the frown tugging his lips.

"Nothing," Shinichi promptly replies. She shoots him a mock glare– _she's worrying, actually–_ because it was Shinichi who called her out because he _wanted _to talk.

"Where's your boyfriend–" Ran asks light-heartedly. His heart skips at the mention but he decides to drown in the café chair.

"Doesn't matter."

Ran sighs and rubs the back of her neck. "Shinichi, you're bottling your feelings again."

**_05. Sing_**

He's sitting on an expensive red sofa while watching his friends sing into an old fashioned microphone hooked up to a karaoke machine. Empty glass of wine in hand, his fogged mind recalls that Shinichi had the uncanny ability to hit all the wrong and flat notes.

Kaito laughs at the memory, a hollow sound in his throat.

**_06. Need_**

He wakes up and can roll to the other side of the bed. He steps down the stairs and the sofa is bare. He sits in the study room, murder cases piled high around him, and all he can hear is the Grandfather Clock _ticking, ticking, ticking._

He has to make his own coffee now, has to remember to eat when the clock chimes two, has to remember that he needs to sleep at twelve and not five in the morning.

Two a.m, he lies on the cold bed. He opens his mouth and his voice cracks from disuse.

And he realizes it's quiet.

**_07. Vision_**

Day 20 and Kaito thinks he's hallucinating. Every corner he turns on the streets of New York, he swears he sees that tuft of hair, blue eyes, and cute pout.

_But he can't be here. _So Kaito sighs forlornly and stares at crowds of passing people– "Kuroba, carry the equipment to the car!"

He lightly jogs to the backstage of the theatre and catches the sound of familiar, shy laughter. He whips around again– one last look.

_Yeah…he must be hallucinating._

**_08. Learn_**

Now even Megure-keibu thinks something is wrong– _insomnia? Something bothering you?_

"Maybe you should take a break, Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi abhors the suggestion and so decides to lock himself in a bathroom stall and take out foundation. He flips the lid open to see dark and puffy eyes in the mirror–_ looks like a ghost of Kudou Shinichi. _He laughs dryly.

Shinichi is somewhat thankful that he had learned the basics of disguise and make up from a certain actress mother.

**_09. Wall_**

He's hit an all-time low when he decided to push her against the wall, believing that the breathy _"Ah." _belonged to–

Kaito is drunk and frustrated– neon lights flash and music beats rhythm in his bones. He bites a trail on a neck that _isn't_–

He inhales, feels the sharp pain in his chest, and decides to stagger back. The faceless woman is dazed and confused but Kaito turns on his heels and stumbles out from the swirling white noise.

Later, back in their hotel, a friend asks him where he went. Kaito says nothing but rinses his mouth again.

**_10. Ring_**

Shinichi's at the office, hands sluggish in penning down reports, sighs littering the air around him. The cellphone in his pocket rings and he jumps, excuses himself, runs out into the halls, and throws his phone open– "Kaito–!"

_"…Hey."_

Shinichi blinks and then remembers their fight– unkind words thrown at each other about something so _stupid_. They share a strained pause and he hears a worn chuckle–

_"How are you?"_

"I'm…" Shinichi holds in a breath– _missing you so much now_– calms the stutter, and wishes for the clench in his chest to leave. "…okay."

_"That's good."_

**_11. Eye_**

His friends say that his eyes shine brighter today, that he's been weird the past few weeks but glad to have him back. Kaito absently thought –_ "No kidding."_

He had decided to call Shinichi when it was three in the morning, when friends were sleeping and he had the deserted lobby to himself. He thought he'd have to grovel for forgiveness– (Shinichi always held the worst grudges.) but no, not this time.

They quietly talked, never bringing up the fight– just exchanged words until Kaito had to leave.

He snapped the phone shut, kissed it, and smiled.

**_12. Drive_**

_Today's the day. _Shinichi thinks it's odd that he's much livelier than he had been for the past weeks. (He thinks it might have been the coffee, but nothing really changed there.)

He has a stack of unfinished case reports that he hasn't gotten to yet. Shinichi doesn't waste time before he's on the office chair, sleeves rolled to his elbow, and jabbing away at the keys of his laptop.

Takagi comes by several times and is impressed by his progress– "Good mood, today?"

Shinichi holds his paper coffee cup to his mouth and sips, hiding a smile. "…mm, maybe."

**_13. Last_**

They fly back to Tokyo once the last show is performed. Kaito decides to wander the streets to buy gifts– books, flowers, chocolates–

He enters the airport that night with a lot of carry-on paper bags and a huge grin.

"I envy his boyfriend~" one of the girls whisper as Kaito decides to run off and buy a teddy bear.

**_14. Now_**

"I'm sorry, there was a case and I just–" Shinichi stumbles on uneven concrete and stops. He leans heavily against the wall and his sides burn from running– "I'll pick you up right now–"

A hand grabs him and he gasps, mouth opening for something wet and hot. A cold hand slides under his shirt and reels him close–

Shinichi shoves him back– "Kaito, you're–"

There's a shadow in his eyes that Shinichi recognizes. Kaito steps forward again and kisses him until he's breathless.

He whispers in his ear, "Let's go home, okay…?"

_– _

**_[x] Motion_**

It's a frantic and desperate movement– _in, out, up, down. _Thick, wet sounds drown the damp gasps into Kaito's shoulder and he's marking red crescents into his shoulder blades–

Possessive hands clamp down on his hips and Kaito's teeth are on his jaw– _greedy _and _hard_.

He breathes a content sigh, basking in the tingle–

Then Kaito stops and he blinks from his daze at the loss of friction. Arms crush him to a sticky body and he hears a coarse whisper. "God, I missed you–"

Shinichi closes his eyes and moves to kiss him on the side of his face–

"Same…"

_–_  
_–_

1. Just know that Kaito sometimes travel overseas with a troupe and works as a stagehand.

2. No idea what they fought about, the sentences up there unfinished because the details of the fight aren't important.

**Comments are candy for me~ *u* It's most appreciated!**

_*And if you want more drabbles, check out my LJ. I have two sets that I deem too...smutty to post here without facing deletion pfft.;;;_


End file.
